Curse You!
by steps lover
Summary: A brunette haired girl has been a curse girl since she was 7 years old. She moved to a new place and been searching for a new victim.[MxN]
1. The Curse Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice...

**Curse You!**

**_Chapter 1: The Curse Girl_**

A brunette haired girl was sitting in her bed thinking very deeply about her past disaster moment. She can't believe to herself that's it's been ten years already for being a curse girl. Even right now, she's thinking of her new victim. She's been doing this all the time since her parents died and this is for her revenge. Everytime that someone would make her angry, she really curse him/her immediately even though it's her relative or classmates and that's why she doesn't have friends. She had had mercy!

* * *

A very pleasant morning, a group of students were kept on chatting about their summer vacation but they stopped when they saw a brunette haired girl up to her waist and she was wearing a reading glasses. They wondered about her because she's different of the other students. She's peculiar. 

"Hey, whose that girl?" Mochou asked to his friends."Don't tell me that you like that hag!" Sumire blurted. "Of course not! Are you jealous when I asked you if you know her?" he asked. "Me? No way! She's only my butt." they laughed as what she said. Mikan heard this then she turned her head to face them and this made them stop to laugh because she glared at them with fire in her eyes." I just heard what you said" she told them with a low tone voice then she continued her way.

**_Classroom..._**

The students saw their teacher came in so they went to their seats." Class, I know that you're expecting to have new classmate, so here she is and welcome her with open arms." said Narumi and the the girl stepped inside the room. "Please introduce yourself and tell them what are your hobbies." "Mikan Sakura" it took them a minute to wait for her to say about her hobbies but she didn't blurted out. " What about your hobbies Ms. Sakura?" "None" she respond but to her thoughts, _"To curse someone." _They stared at her. "Well, there's none so take a seat beside Imai. Please raise your hand." Mikan took a seat beside a raven haired girl with expressionless face. She sat there until the end of their class.

_End of Class_

As Mikan walked through the corridor, she saw her classmate a raven haired guy surrounded with a bunch of girls." Natsume! Please be with me!" the girl said."Hey, let go me!" the guy said._"Tch, stupid people!"_ so she went to another way. But instead she'll go straight to her house, she found a nice spot so she sat down under the Sakura tree but she can still see the view of the stupid girls with the guy but she didn't mind them so she closed her eyes.

"Hey guys, look it's Mikan Sakura. She looks very weird. I think she's hiding something about herself." Koko said."You shouldn't said that because you don't know her well. Even she's weird or whatever, she's good in academics especially in Physics." Yuu protested."Yeah you're right, she's good in academics but when I'll take a glimpse of her, particularly when our eyes met, I've got goose bumps!" Anna took a glance at her."You know what? Let's not talk about her. Let's just go home." Mochou said.


	2. The Curse Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**

**Curse You!**

**_Chapter 2:The Curse Begins..._**

"Hey!" a voice that disturb her but she just stared the raven haired boy that catching his breath because of his fans."This is my place." "What's your name?"she asked. "You don't know me? What a shame!"

"Natsume Hyuuga! Natsume baby where are you!" a group of girls were keep on looking for him. "Damn!" then he hide behind the tree. "So your name is Natsume Hyuuga... Coward.Hey girls, Hyuuga's here hi-" before Mikan could finish her sentence, Natsume grabbed her and asked "Why'd you do that?" but Mikan just stared at him. "Hey Natsume, we know you're just hiding there. So get out already." one of the girls stated.

"Come with me" then he dragged her to the gym. "What are we doing in here?" she asked. "Simple hiding." It took 15 minutes before Mikan spoke again."I'm going" but Natsume grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere" "Tch. Why should I? I'm not your servant that you can order me anytime." "You should stay here with me." Mikan just stared at him."You might going to tell them that I'm here."

"Of course I should tell them besides, you must be grateful because someone admires you." she said in a low tone voice. "Would you shut up? You're irritating me!" "It's your fault why you brought me he-" before Mikan could finished her sentence, Natsume grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. Mikan tried to push him but he was too strong for her. Then Natsume broke the kiss and Mikan stayed silent.

"Maybe you're thinking that I like you because I kissed you. No one will ever like you because of your ugly face! Well, you can dream that someone might fell for you but that could be way too impossible." Mikan felt so humiliated as what he said. Then Mikan murmured something silently but Natsume noticed her. "You're starting again. Want to kiss again?" he stepped closer to Mikan. "Get away from me." "Oh, she's shy" then kissed her again but luckily, Mikan pushed him and ran outside the gym and proceed to her dim house.

As she reached inside her room, everything what she saw she'll throw it away and yelled "Curse you! CURSE YOU HYUUGA!, when she saw her reflection at the mirror she smashed it using her bare hands and again she threw away her things and this made her room messy. When she saw a broken glass, she decided to kill herself but changed her mind because she want him to suffer."No one will ever love you Hyuuga... No one... but if someone, she'll die...she'll DIE! ha, ha,ha... no one can stop me!" she yelled as the wind blows inside her glommy room.


	3. To Let Them Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**

**_Chapter 3: To Let Them Know..._**

Early in the morning, Mikan was already in their classroom waiting for her classmates and teacher patienly to begin the class.Time goes by and the class started. " Morning !" greeted Misaki "Morning!"replied by the class.

"For this day, I'm going to give you a project and you'll be grouped into two."he said and started to read the pair ups. While he was reading, girls keep on chating that they want Natsume to be their partner until the last pair was called but the Sumire screamed. "Shouda, is there something wrong?" Misaki asked. "No-nothing sir." "Well I'm going now coz I have an important meeting right now and I'll just post your projects here on the board and discuss with your partner about your project." he said and walk out of the room.

_Mikan's POV:_

I was shocked when the teacher said that I was paired up with that Hyuuga and I really want to resist to be his partner. I was bored so I took my Physics book and read it when someone called me. "Oi!" I turned to face him and it was Natsume. "What do you want?" I asked him still reading my book. "You're going to do project" and he started to walk away but he stopped coz something heavy hit his head.

_Normal POV:_

All eyes are at them because this is the first time that someone. Natsume picked the book and walk towards her desk then_ SLAM! _Natsume smashed the book on her desk. "Why did you that?" he asked with fire in his eyes but Mikan just remained silent then for a moment, she stood up."Answer me!" he held her wrist. "I have no time to answer that stupid question you idiot! Meet me at the school gate after class." she was ready to walk out of the room but a black haired guy pulled her hair.

"Wait a second, where do you think you're going weird lady huh?" still holding Mikan's hair. "Let me go." she commanded him. "Why should I? Besides, you hit Natsume on his head and you called him an idiot! Don't you know that all of the students here in this school even the teachers respects Natsume? So you're going to pay." "Yeah! You must be beaten up because of what you've done" Sumire entered their conversation and Mikan just stared at Natsume who's leaning on the wall.

All of their classmates stared at them and Mikan noticed it. "Fools! No one can defeat me. You're just wasting your lives to have a stupid conversation with me." she said while her eyes covered with her bangs. "Huh, how funny Sakura!" Sumire said. "You know what? If you don't want to get hurt, apologize to Natsume or else. "So you really want to lose your life ne? Very well the-" she was cut off by the guy." Why don't you try to stop those non-sense things and just apologize to Natsume." he pushed her towards Natsume. "WHY YOU!" she suddenly yelled and thi made him frighten not just because she yelled. Her hair just swiftly stood up, her reading glasses broke and her eyes turned to red and she started to walk to him "Why just can't you be the one to apologize to me? You know what? I could cut your life down here on earth in any time I want. Even you, you, and you!" she pointed a finger on her classmates and this made them scared so they rushed out of the room as fast as they could. But Natsume just stayed there and stared at Mikan who's panting.

* * *

_I'm very sorry for the late posting. I have music classes you see... well, hope you like it!_ _Reviews please..._


	4. To Have a Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice..._

**Curse You!  
**_Chapter Four: To Have a Friend_

After that incident, Mikan never showed up for three days. Even her classmates thought that she had gone to another place but they were wrong. As she entered the school gate, the loud noise of the students fade away and all of the students stared at her. It seems they knew already about what happened even the teachers. Faraway from her, a girl was gazing at her with hatred in her eyes. In an instant, she burst into tears and headed towards the curse girl, Mikan Sakura.

As she stood infront of the curse girl, tears kept on flowing while Mikan just stared at her until SLAP!!! "You witch! It's all your fault why Kenjei died!You killed him!!!" the lass said and she decided to hit her again and again but Mikan had enough! She pushed her and walked towards her classroom. But the young woman stood up and yelled at her "We're not yet finished you bitch!" and this made Mikan to stop. Mikan glared at her then to the students who were watching at them. "So what do you want?" she asked coldly. "Simple, I want you to die infront of me." Mikan smirked. "That could be way too impossible little missy. What if I want you to croak infront of me? Huh?" she said callously.

"Argh! You bitch!" she cried. Then an idea came to her mind. She picked a full-size rock and tried to hit her on her head but haplessly the rock came back to her and striked to her dome. "How pathetic!" she exclaimed and continued her walk towards her classroom leaving the girl unconscious on the ground.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lunch time came "I can't believe that Sakura can predict that Kenjei would die" Mochou said trying to break the silence of the gang. "Idiot! Of course Sakura can predict that he would die because she was the one who killed him! I wonder what will happen to Kenjei's girlfriend. Do you she would die also because they just fought this morning?" Sumire hissed. "Well we don't know. All just we knew that she's so horrendous." Nonoko said and her friends just nod. Then suddenly, they heard a noise from the chair."Hey Imai, where are you going?" Nonoko asked. "I'm going to another table. You really kept on talking about her." she took her tray and headed to the curse girl."Hey Hotaru! Come back here, she's dangerous!" they keep on yelling to her but she didn't to them. All the students glared at Hotaru and Mikan.

When Hotaru reached her destination, she took a seat infront of Mikan. "What do you want?" she asked. "Just wanted to be friends with you, that's all." she replied and this made Mikan smirked. "You wanted to be friends with me? That's impossible. Can't you see that all the students in here are afraid of me? Wondered why have the guts to tell me." "Simple, I'm not like them. I know what's bothering in your mind so let me help... friends?" she handed her right hand. "Friends." she gladly accepted her hand and Hotaru saw her she just smiled. "Hey, you just smiled." she said. "Whatever!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thanks to the following people who reviewed:_

**_RedMushroom_**

**_stooopidblackkitty13_**

**_Rukaru Xian_**

**_SilverYuki_**

**_li'l kitty_**

**_glenda23_**

**_SarcasticHeartlessAngel_**

**_lysabelle_**

**_jeje3693_**

**_Chokoreeto-Hime_**

**_Aminatsu032_**

**_sherea_**

**_carina05_**


	5. I'm Here To Help You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice..._

**Curse You !  
**_Chapter Five_

The gang arrived at their classroom and when they went to their seats, they heard Anna smashed her book. "Hey, what's wrong ?" Nonoko asked."Argh! I just can't believe it! Hotaru just made friends with Sakura. Maybe that witch spelled something to her so that she can use her." Anna answered. "Nah, just leave them alone. Maybe Hotaru wants to be a speller too." Sumire inserted to their conversation. After awhile, once the raucous room became silent when they spotted Mikan and Hotaru entered the room.The class went on and on until their last teacher dismissed them. "Hey Mikan, want to have tea? My treat." Hotaru asked.

Hotaru treat her as what she said. After to have some a little bonding they decided to watch the sunset. Hotaru realized that they were so quiet, not even a single word released since they were having some tea. Now, Hotaru madee up her mind to ask her a question. "Sakura" she started their conversation. "Mikan" she hissed. "Alright Mikan, is it okay if i'll ask something about you?" asked Hotaru. "Go ahead." she said in cold tone voice. "Um... what happened to you?" she asked. "Huh? Happened to me?" "Yeah" "Oh, I've got it already..." she said in frown face. "It's okay, besides I didn't fo-" Hotaru didn't finished when she heard Mikan sobbed silently.

"Hey, I never thought that a girl who knows how to curse can also cry." Mikan threw a death glare to Hotaru. "You!" "Hey, don't curse me! You know I'm just joking. Hehehehe." she said nervously. "Why would I curse you?" Hotaru gave a confuse look. "I would never ever do that kind of stuff for you because after all these years, I've got a new friend again. Actually I want to start a new life but I don't know how to." she said. "Don't worry, I'll help you to move on." Hotaru said in concern. "Thank you..."

* * *

_Arghhhhhhhhhh... I don't know why I wrote this chapter. Can't think of anything! By the way, sorry for the very late posting. I don't really have much time even on Saturdays and Sundays..._

_To:_

**Sie-sama: **I don't really think that this story is funny. For me only though... :) Thanks for appreciating my story...

**stooopidblackkitty:** of course! you can be my friend...

**lenie93: **Thanks!

_Thanks to the following people who reviewed:_

**_RedMushroom_**

**_stooopidblackkitty13_**

**_Rukaru Xian_**

**_SilverYuki_**

**_li'l kitty_**

**_glenda23_**

**_SarcasticHeartlessAngel_**

**_lysabelle_**

**_jeje3693_**

**_Chokoreeto-Hime_**

**_Aminatsu032_**

**_sherea_**

**_carina05_**


End file.
